


You'll Be Perfect

by SnowyWalls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dark, Horror, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, mirror, the self harm is very vague its like one sentence at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWalls/pseuds/SnowyWalls
Summary: Christopher makes his way into the bathroom and examines his reflection.





	You'll Be Perfect

Stumbling into the bathroom, he scratched relentlessly at this eyes.. He couldn't bare the stinging the wetness had caused.

When he looked into the mirror, his expression only soured.

All he saw was a misshapen blob. Someone who wasn't perfect. The picture of the smiling blonde woman taped to the mirror seemed to be laughing at him. Smiling in his perfection, mocking those less fortunate than she.

Cackling that could only be heard in his head. Taunts and jeers he couldn't take anymore.

That hair the color of soot, the eye that would only look up, their muddy green color, just like mold, that frown. 

It would all have to go.

With a sudden jerk, he grabbed the nearest blunt object.

  
A toothbrush.

He twitched.

Not now. Not like this. Still too conscious. 

He came back with a bottle, arguing with himself. 

_You're really going to go through with this?_

The man just nodded, taking the lid from the bottle and quickly bringing it to his lips. 

_It'll hurt._

"I know that." He muttered, twitching once more as he threw the bottle back, taking a large swallow of the cloudy liquid inside. 

_A lot._

The voice was growing quieter now,, becoming a quick, fuzzy whisper. It managed to disappear with the hissed, slurred, "shut up!" that left the man's mouth as he managed to get down the last of the liquid.

The toothbrush was now in his hand once more. With a sigh, he finally did it.

He let out a sound easily mistaken for pleasure as he plunged the toothbrush directly into his right eye. 


End file.
